Don't drink! Hime-sama!
by Cebong-chan
Summary: "Kenapa pula kau mau meminum minuman mencurigakan itu, dasar Tuan Putri merepotkan!" Salahkan si Botak Brengsek, Askelaad yang ngeluyur entah kemana di tengah malam begini. Salahkan juga si kepala bawang, yang memberi minuman mencurigakan. Dan salahkan juga si Pangeran Denmark yang teledor dan meminum cairan aneh itu. Demi Thorr Ayahnya, Thorfinn sungguh dibuat kalang kabut!


Disclaimer : Vinland Saga by Makoto Yukimura

Title : Don't Drink, Hime-sama!

Genre : Yaoi

Rate : M (Mature—uhukk!)

Pairing : Thorfinn x Canute

.

.

Warning !

Fanfik Yaoi rate M! Bagi yang nggak demen Yaoi di larang keras membaca, takutnya entar jadi belok ;V. Maaf kalau berbeda/ berlawanan pairingnya 'cause i like Seme Thorfinn walaupun dia kuntet-/ siap ditebas.

.

.

Halo~ minna-san! Bong-chan kembali membawakan Fanfik Yaoi!/ horeee!

Lama juga nggak nulis fanfik, dan sekalinya mulai langsung bikin fanfik Yaoi rate M. Mana bong-chan belom pernah sama sekali nulis fic dengan rate setinggi ini heh -_-

Bagi yang demen yaoi bisa nyoba-nyoba baca ;3 siapa tahu jadi suka fandom minor ini dan ngeship Dek Thorfinn x Mas-Mbak Canute ;V/ plakk. Maaf juga kalau nanti hasilnya kurang asdfghjkl—(maklumi hamba yang masih polos dalam nulis scene naenaena-)

Bagi yang udah nggak sabar baca, langsung aja ya~ READ ENYOYY! ^_^

.

.

.

[PROLOG]

Tangan kasar bergerak, menjamah tubuh seputih pualam. Menyingkap pakaian milik bangsawan yang tertindih di bawah. Mengusap perlahan perut dan dada rata yang terasa panas akibat efek obat sialan. Begitu lembut dan halus seperti perempuan dan sungguh menggoda iman.

Sosok di bawah makin gemetar kala merasakan telapak tangan dingin yang menyentuhnya. Memberi gelanyar nikmat yang makin terasa memabukkan,

"Hakhh!" Sosok itu menjerit kecil ketika tangan kasar mencubit tonjolan di dada. Membuatnya terlonjak sesaat bagai di serang aliran listrik kecil seketika. Ingin menyingkirkan tangan yang bergerilya di dadanya, tetapi tak kuasa karena kedua tangan kurusnya di tahan di atas kepala hanya dengan sebelah tangan yang jauh lebih besar. Tubuh kurus bergerak gelisah namun keenakan di saat bersamaan karena rasa asing yang di rasakan di sekujur tubuh akibat sentuhan memabukkan dari sosok lelaki yang menindihnya tersebut,

"Tho-Thorfi—umphh!" Lenguhan terlepas, mata membelalak. Bibir kering meraup bibirnya kembali. Menghisap rakus bibir atasnya, kemudian berganti dengan bibir bawah dan memberi gigitan kecil. Membuat Sang Bangsawan membuka celah bibirnya karena merasa ngilu. Lidah melesak masuk, mengabsen deretan gigi kemudian bersinggungan dengan lidah yang terasa kelu kaku tak berpengalaman. Sosok pirang kusam tampak sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan suatu sensasi lain dari pagutan tersebut. Membuat tangan yang semula menahan kedua pergelangan kecil beralih memegang tengkuk, kemudian memberi dorongan agar dapat makin memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap setiap rasa yang terkecap oleh lidah. Bergerak lincah seakan kelincahan tubuhnya turut mengalir dalam ciuman tersebut. Membuat lelehan saliva mengalir dari masing-masing sudut bibir.

"Nghh~mppphh~angghh~" Sosok pirang yang di jamah tak dapat berkata-kata. Bibir dan lidahnya di raup rakus. Tangan kecil bergerak, menyentuh dada bidang di balik pakaian lusuh. Ingin mendorong, namun tak bisa. Seluruh tenaganya bagai tersedot oleh ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh lelaki di atasnya. Hanya meremat pakaian itu yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini sembari melenguh, melepas hasrat. Lutut mendorong, menyentuh pangkal paha, menguleni secara tak langsung sesuatu yang menegang di balik celana yang mulai basah.

Pagutan di lepas, benang saliva tercipta. Terputus dan menempel di masing-masing bibir. Mata kelabu memandang sosok di bawah yang sudah teramat 'berantakan'. Napas terengah-engah. Manik sebiru langit tak lagi menyorot bening. Hanya ada pantulan hasrat akan sentuhan nikmat yang sejak beberapa saat lalu ia berikan pada sosok yang—terpaksa—ia ikuti akibat perintah si botak brengsek yang entah di mana dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini.

Wajah yang lebih terkesan dewasa merengut seperti biasa. Melihat hidangan 'nikmat' yang tersuguh di depan mata yang—sungguh—makin terlihat nikmat saja.

"Dasar Tuan Putri merepotkan!" Umpatnya. Merasakan desakan tak mengenakkan di area pangkal paha.

Sial. Kalau begini Thorfinn benar-benar bisa hilang kendali!

Dan kenapa pula sang putra Viking Terkuat tersebut bisa berakhir di atas ranjang apik bersama Sang Pangeran Denmark, Canute?

.

.

.

[BERSAMBUNG]

HOHOHOHO~ Terputus di bagian mpsshh- ;v

Ya maap, bong-chan baru bikin prolognya doang ;v habis karena masih banyak utang story, jadi belom sempet bikin kelanjutannya ;v/ padahal kepengen/ digetok

Dan bagi yang nggak ngikutin anime nya juga bisa baca ;v kali aja sa" Jadi demen Thorfimm x Canute ;v/ dasar fujo laknat ;v

Bagi yang udah baca, tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa UwU~

~Cebong-chan~


End file.
